Cosplaying Nation
by HappeDaez
Summary: France was having a normal day until he saw Japan in a dress. France/Japan, America/England, Spain/Romano


CosplayingNation

_Summary: France's observations during a world meeting, ending with his reaction to a cross-dressing Japan. France/Japan, America/England, Russia/China_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia_

* * *

Francis yawned politely behind his hand, waiting for the meeting to end.

It was one of the average world meetings, with everyone acting as the usually did.

America was trying his best to convince England about something that was most likely not important. The voices of the two carried over the rest of the group; filling the void for the usual background noise. England had his fists clenched; his face scrunched up and pink in anger and another emotion involving the hamburger-obsessed nation.

France took a moment to appreciate the sight, and moved on to the next nation.

Italy was leaning heavily on the German man sitting next to him, unaware of his uneasiness at the close contact. He wound his arms around Germany, still talking. Germany flushed, but accepted it quietly. He leaned slightly towards the small brunette, while taking carefully numbered notes.

France smiled a little.

No matter the people, true love was always beautiful.

Scanning over the room, he allowed his eyes to rest on each nation long enough to make them uncomfortable if they noticed.

China was taking notes obliviously, brushing back inky strands of hair back behind his ear when they fell. Russia was smiling as per usual, staring at China. He smiled wider as the Chinese man stiffened once feeling the stare at his back.

He turned slowly, narrowing his eyes nervously at the tall man. He muttered something that looked like a _'what, aru?'_

Russia smiled at the petite man, leaning closer to the nation. _'Yao has such a pretty face, da?'_

France and Russia both watched with amusement as China blushed heavily at Russia's compliment.

'_T-thank you, aru.' _His face grew sterner as he snapped out of it. '_That is not a compliment suitable for a man, aru!' _

Russia grinned.

France moved his eyes reluctantly from the couple. It was sure to move _far_ away from a PG-13 situation soon.

The next nations where Spain and South Italy.

Romano was blushing and pouting, looking away from Antonio, his arms crossed to emphasize his unhappiness but only serving to make him more adorable. Spain knew this quite well, judging from his closeness to the pouting nation, his arms slug around him, his tanned face close enough to kiss the shorter nations.

Spain lightly flicked Romano's curl with his pointer finger, eliciting a high-pitched squeak. Romano's face immediately grew red and relaxed, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly parted.

France sighed and wished he had a camera. Hungary was already on it, snapping photos as Romano's pleasured face swiftly left and the angered one made a quick return.

Speaking of cameras…usually Japan was at her side, helping take pictures.

He glanced over to the chair where the nation usually sat, noting that the aforementioned nation was absent.

"Hey." He said to the nation next to him. Austria looked up.

"Yes?" He said irritably, frowning over his glasses.

"Do you know where Japan is?" France asked half-interestedly, leaning over towards Austria just for the sake of making him uncomfortable. Austria inched in the other direction.

"No." Austria said shortly, turning away. Switzerland glanced up from his position on the opposite side of the table. He glared pointedly at France, holding his gun angrily in his lap, one hand on the trigger, the other clenched in a fist on the table.

Liechtenstein sat next to him, daydreaming thoughtfully. She turned to Switzerland and asked him something with consideration. Switzerland thought about it and the two had an unusually normal conversation.

Soon growing bored of eavesdropping, France turned to watch the clock with half-closed eyes.

They would get out at two.

One forty one….

One forty two….

France frowned, bored.

His boredom was soon shattered as Japan burst in through the door, flushed and out of breath, dressed from head to toe in a frilly lace and dress combo.

He stood there for a moment, catching his breath, the chest of his black dress moving with his heavy breathing.

It took the room a moment to process to understand the fact Japan was in a _dress_, a frilly maid dress no less. Lace and ribbons where abundant, a basic black dress with an apron over it and lace sewn over it. Red ribbons where threaded through the edges of the sleeves and skirt, flowing prettily. Small puffed sleeves adorned his slim shoulders.

Once everyone had processed this, there was of course a multitude of comments, along with the clicking sound of Hungary's rabid picture taking.

"Whoa! Hey, Japan!" America said in awe. "Can you get England to do that?"

"Never!" England protested, face red, but curious.

"What the hell?" Was Romano's intelligent remark.

Spain grinned. "Hey, Romano…"

Switzerland said nothing, but turned a shade of delicious pink as he remembered his own experience in a powder-blue maid outfit.

Austria just stared.

Russia grinned, and China shuddered. He knew what he was wearing the next day.

France was speechless for several moments, but the moment he regained speech, his sentence was undeniably the only thing that he _would_ say in such a situation.

"Hey, Japan! Come with me to the closet for a second!" France yelled, getting up from his seat so quickly that it toppled over.

"What?" Japan said, with a blushing, confused look. "I'm sorry France-san, but what?" Japan's confusion quickly turned too surprised as with speed unheard of, France had grabbed Japan's arm and dragged him to the closet just outside the conference room.

After a moment of stunned silence, everyone in the room heard a muffled noise, sounding vaguely like Japan's voice.

"_O-ohh…!"_

France's voice came soon after.

"_Mmm…let's just take this dress off now, yes?..._"

Everyone in the room excluding Hungary soon moved on the grounds they did not want to be called voyeurs.

Hungary grinned evilly, setting up her video, audio and numerous cameras.

Today was a good day.

* * *

_A/N: I feel like the plot for this was…nothing. So, did you guys like it? I don't know if I like it or not. Should I have a next chapter with someone else crossdressing? _


End file.
